1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an actively adjustable steering system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicle steering systems may include an electronic steering system and an adjusting device controlled in an electrical manner by way of the electronic steering system. The adjusting device configured to set a steering angle of a steerable wheel of the motor vehicle. The electronic steering system includes a variable steering ratio between the control angle and the steering angle. A manually actuating device arranged within a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and electrically connected to the electronic steering system enables a driver to manually select between at least two variable steering ratios. The electronic steering system controls the adjusting device as a function of a selected variable steering ratio.